Owner of a Lonely Heart
by screaming-poetically
Summary: Even though Jack said that she is the only one he can confide in, Sam wonders when the bonds between her and Martin grew so strong that she called him instead of Jack. MartinSam in 50 sentences.


**Fandom:** Without a Trace  
**Pairing:** Martin Fitzgerald / Samantha Spade  
**Theme set:** Alpha  
**Rating:** T

Owner of a Lonely Heart_  
_

_  
#01 – Comfort_

Martin slipped his arm around Sam's shoulders as the first tear slid down her cheek, and he knew that even though they were over (because he really couldn't take this office secret thing anymore), she needed him here right now.

_#02 – Kiss_

Sam knew deep down she still wanted Jack, but as Martin pressed her back against a wall and began to kiss her in earnest, she couldn't really think coherently about anything except about how good he felt.

_#03 – Soft_

She had lost her edge, she had to've gone soft, because a few months ago she would never have let this relationship with Martin go this far.

_#04 – Pain_

When Jack calls her from the road to tell her that Danny's hurt and that Martin has been shot (it's not good, Sam, Jack says) she feels like maybe her heart might break, because what if Martin dies, then where would she be?

_#05 – Potatoes_

Martin finds out that Sam isn't a good cook when she invites him over for a homecooked meal and burns everything, from the Shake n' Baked chicken up to and including the potatoes.

_#06 – Rain_

As he leaned down to kiss Sam in the pouring rain, Martin couldn't help but be grateful that he had persuaded her earlier to not bring the umbrella.

_#07 – Chocolate_

When she thought back on all the dates that she'd been on, at least the ones that she could remember, no man (or boy) had ever bought her chocolate – no one, that is, except Martin Fitzgerald.

_#08 – Happiness_

"What I mean is, you make me really really happy," she said, meaning it for all the world because it had been a long time since anyone had made her feel this way.

_#09 – Telephone_

The first thing he starts hating about his break-up with Sam is how often he still waits by the phone for her to call him over to her place.

_#10 – Ears_

When Martin first arrived at the Missing Person's Unit, he could hear all the whispers about him being Victor Fitzgerald's kid and favors and 'the fast track', but since he heard Agent Spade talking too he decided to work his hardest to make her think differently.

_#11 – Name_

He should've known it was over the moment Sam nearly slipped up and almost called him 'Jack'.

_#12 – Sensual_

She smells like something light and floral, a scent that makes Martin wish he could bury his face in the curve of her neck and breathe in deep.

_#13 – Death_

It was Sam's turn to have nightmares, because even though she knew he was alive her worst fear was that one day Martin wouldn't be there.

_#14 – Sex_

If he looks on the bright side of things, like Danny tells him to, even if the emotional side of the relationship wasn't that great at least the sex was.

_#15 – Touch_

She tries to work out when the slightest touch from Martin had her trembling and holding her breath.

_#16 – Weakness_

Martin had never thought about it before, but if (hypothetically) a deranged psychopath was looking for a way to hurt him, the only real way was to go after Sam.

_#17 – Tears_

The streaks of saline looked so foreign on Martin's skin that she wipes them away almost as soon as they appear, trying to rid the world of something that isn't quite right.

_#18 – Speed_

It was just too fast and maybe it was too soon; either way, their relationship hadn't worked and she regretted it because she did care for him.

_#19 – Wind_

Sometimes, they both went looking for a fight and while Martin had plenty of things to wind Sam up (Jack, fear of commitment) mostly she just went with whatever came into her head first, and that ended up hurting him the most.

_#20 – Freedom_

For a long time, Sam's life had been defined by the job and by Jack, but ever since Martin had come into her life she felt free.

_#21 – Life_

As an FBI agent Sam saw her fair share of death, but it was her time with Martin that taught her how to appreciate life again.

_#22 – Jealousy_

Danny was convinced that Martin was jealous of the relationship between Sam and Keller, but there was no reason for him to be jealous—no reason, except for the fact that he was attracted to her.

_#23 – Hands_

It drove Martin crazy to think of Jack with his hands on Samantha.

_#24 – Taste_

He tastes alcohol when he kisses her, and he knows then that this isn't Sam coming back to him, this is a temporary release for her—but he still hopes that the bitterness he tastes is anything but what it really is.

_#25 – Devotion_

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Martin was part of her now and she couldn't just stop caring—stop _being there—_for him.

_#26 – Forever_

He believed in the here and now, in seizing the day…Sam was the first person to make him think about forever.

_#27 – Blood_

When Sam arrived at the crime scene, the first thing she noticed was the ambulance driving away; the second thing was all of the blood (Martin's blood) staining the driver's seat and the asphalt—she hadn't known blood could make her feel like this.

_#28 – Sickness_

This was a problem, Martin's addiction to painkillers, and she wanted nothing more than to help him—if only he would let her.

_#29 – Melody_

"Walk away, walk away, walk away _now_" is the song inside Martin's head after Sam and himself go out for drinks; he knows that she isn't good for him but he can't get enough.

_#30 – Star_

She always thought that naming a star after someone was ridiculous but at the same time so completely romantic, so when Martin did it she couldn't help but love him even more.

_#31 – Home_

The first time he spends the night at Sam's place, Martin realizes what a big step this is for her.

_#32 – Confusion_

Three words came unasked for into the conversation and left the two agents awkwardly silent and (Sam) confused; neither of them had asked for this.

_#33 – Fear_

Martin had ruined everything when he gotten shot on the job, because Sam had made a plan; that night she would tell him that baby, we were never meant to be and Martin, I'm scary and damaged and so not right for you, but he ruined everything when he got shot and made her worry so goddamn much.

_#34 - Lightning/Thunder_

He could swear that the whole building was shaking from the force of the storm, but as lightning flashed outside the window, he moved inside Sam and listened as she fought to make a litany of moans and incoherent words heard above the thunder and pouring rain.

_#35 – Bonds_

Even though Jack said that she is the only one he can confide in, Sam wonders when the bonds between her and Martin grew so strong that she called him instead of Jack.

_#36 – Market_

When Danny tries to set Martin up with a barrista in the local coffee shop, Martin tells him that (for the first time in a few years) he's off the market.

_#37 – Technology_

The first time she wakes up to Martin kissing the curve of her neck, she realizes how preferable it is than to wake up to an alarm clock.

_#38 – Gift_

It was a birthday gift that was supposed to make her remember, and the way Sam's knuckles whiten as her hands clutch the picture frame and the way she's trying not to cry, tell Martin everything he was never supposed to know: she never stopped loving him.

_#39 – Smile_

The first thing he noticed about Samantha Spade was her smile, and how it seemed to light up the entire room.

_#40 – Innocence_

Elena sits next to Sam and explains what Danny has told her, that Martin has never had his heart broken before and that maybe it would be best if she just stayed away for a while; Sam agrees, because she knows what it's like to lose that innocence, and it hurts like hell.

_#41 – Completion_

When he can finally look her in the eye again, Sam knows that everything will be alright and that somehow, they'll both find a way to be complete.

_#42 – Clouds_

On his day off, the sky was overcast, the clouds an ominous shade of grey, but instead of chalking it up as a bad omen Martin simply thought of it as New York City on a rainy day.

_#43 – Sky_

As the two of them fly to Los Angeles, following a suspect, she can't help but think problems look much smaller from way up high—except when they're sitting right next to you.

_#44 – Heaven_

The moment she said that all they had been doing was sleeping together, he could practically taste the heartache and bitterness that came along with it, and all illusions of heaven shattered around him.

_#45 – Hell_

Even though he didn't want to keep it a secret as much as Sam did, he went along with it, but eventually Danny found out and gave Martin hell about dating the agent who'd had an affair with Jack Malone.

_#46 – Sun_

Sam wakes to an empty bed, the sun shining in through her curtains, and the only reason she isn't disappointed or angry is because she knows this relationship means a hell of a lot more to Martin that it does to her.

_#47 – Moon_

There are times when moonlight would creep in from outside either of their bedrooms, and his hands would trace the contours of her skin, all the while wishing that it would never be morning.

_#48 – Waves_

Regret washed over Sam in waves as she remembered Martin's words: "Oh, is that all we've been doing—sleeping together?"

_#49 – Hair_

Post-Samantha, he tried to date women with red hair, or even black hair, but he just couldn't do it; in the end, he always came back to blondes.

_#50 – Supernova_

It was a supernova behind his eyes as he came, multi-colored spirals of color that Martin hadn't even known existed until he had met Sam.


End file.
